Friendship Never Dies
by Ashes On The Sand
Summary: After vowing never to return to Oz, Fiyero and Elphaba moved to the other world. Things didn't go as they'd paned. Now Elphaba finds herself returning home to Oz after three long years. Alone. Based mostly off the musical.
1. Chapter 1

Three long years have passed since Elphaba and Fiyero fled Oz vowing never to return. Things were alright for a while. Life was harder in the other world then it was in Oz. There were constant crimes against Elphaba and Fiyero. People thought they were wearing costumes. Elphaba wished that could've been the case. The first year was the hardest, but the next two were equally hard. Elphaba took ill. She still didn't give up in her efforts to return Fiyero to his original form. One day when Elphaba was feeling particularly horrible, Fiyero went out to try and find medicine for Elphaba. He never came back. When he didn't return, Elphaba went searching for him. She found him. A pile of ashes in the street. That was all that was left of him. Elphaba knew it was him because, a bag of medicine sat next to the pile of ashes. Elphaba pulled herself together and ran as fast as she could, leaving the medicine and the ashes behind. They had vowed never to return. Now that there was no longer a 'they' to speak of, Elphaba was going to return to Oz. Her thoughts were spastic. She knew going back wouldn't help anything, but she couldn't stay here. And she couldn't be alone. She needed Glinda. She needed Oz. She needed to go home. The walk back to the home she shared with Fiyero was a difficult one. The tears that were clouding her eyes made it hard to see. Even worse then the tears were the thoughts. One after another. Pounding against her. They were so painful. How could someone do that to him? It was her fault. All her fault. If she hadn't made him like that he wouldn't have been so easy to burn. She could blame the person who did it, but she was just as much to blame as they were.

Regret was an emotion Elphaba was all to familiar with. It was even worse now that he was gone. She'd lost everyone she ever cared about. And every time she lost someone, she made sure she'd ruined their life first. Elphaba grabbed her broom and her hat. Throwing them down on the bed, she pulled open her wardrobe. She tore through everything until she found what she was looking for. A small, insignificant, pink flower that meant the world to her. Rushing back over to her bed, Elphaba gently tucked the flower into the brim of her hat before placing it atop her head. Now she had everything she needed. Without looking back, Elphaba left this other world. It was part of her. A part she could never deny, but so was Oz. It was a longer trip then she'd remembered. Without the grimerie her magic wasn't nearly as powerful. If she'd still had it, she'd have just made herself appear in Glinda's room. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. At least the long trip gave her a chance to think about what she'd say. How could she explain everything? At least the tears were gone. Elphaba wasn't feeling anything as the wind blew through her hair. She was completely numb. And not just because of the cold wind that blew through her raven hair. From an early age she'd learned how to lock her emotions away and save them till it was safe to let them out. She caused herself allot of harm that way, but she couldn't stand to have them out in the open either.

It seemed like it'd taken forever, but finally it came into view. The Emerald city. It looked just as beautiful as it had when she left it. Even more beautiful. Flying by, Elphaba saw sleeping, flying monkeys perched atop buildings. There were also signs of Animals. It would still be a few hours before the sun rose and Oz became full of life. Never the less, Elphaba saw signs advertising an Animal fortune teller. And another sign was advertising clothing for Animals. Glinda had done good. She made the Oz Elphaba had always dreamed of. It was a beautiful place. A small smile curled her lips. After a few more moments of flying, Elphaba saw the castle in which the Wizard used to reside. She assumed Glinda now lived there. There were so many windows. At first the task of finding Glinda's room seemed daunting. It turned out to be much easier then she expected. Chistery was perched high above the rest of the castle. Only one window was up there. Sitting in the window was a book and a small green bottle. There was no doubt in her mind that somewhere in that room was Glinda. Elphaba slowed down as she neared the window. Craning her neck, Elphaba tried to glance into the room. Glinda was there. For some reason, Elphaba suddenly found herself worrying about clothes. The traveling had tattered her black dress. Her cheek bones were more prominent then ever before. She'd slimed down enough, a result of her recent illness. Her hair had lost it's shine, but was still as black as a crows wings. Another effect of this horrible aliment. The most noticible difference of all was a change in her coloring. Elphaba was still very green. Just...lighter now. Her equivalent of pale. This sickness had been getting worse and worse. Neither her, nor Fiyero could figure out what was causing it, or why. Elphaba hadn't said anything, but she was almost certain she was dying. That thought originally scared her. Not anymore. Now she was welcoming death. Then she could be with Fiyero once more.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Elphaba carefully transitioned from her broomstick to the ledge of the window. Careful not to make a sound, she crept into the room, lightly leaning her broom against the wall. Elphaba had a feeling Glinda would be startled to see her. To avoid any screaming that might result from their reunion, Elphaba gently pressed her green hand over the blond's lips. Glinda's eyes shot open. Elphaba could see her thoughts racing by in her wide eyes. "Listen. You're not having a dream. I am real and I'm alive. I'll explain it all as soon as I'm certain you wont scream. I didn't die Glinda. I'm here..." A sudden fear hit her. What if Glinda was more upset then happy? Glinda tried to pull out from under Elphaba's cold, boney hand. "Promise you wont scream?" She asked firmly. Glinda nodded under Elphaba's iron firm grip. Elphaba pulled back her hand.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda squealed, throwing her arms around her. Elphaba knew she could probably feel how thin she'd gotten. "I've missed you so much." The blond whispered softly, holding her even tighter. "I thought you were dead...I thought I'd lost you forever." A few tears fell from her eyes and landed on Elphaba's black dress.

"I've missed you too." Elphaba replied softly, wrapping her arms around her friend. "...Theres allot I have to tell you. We'll have time for reunions later. " Elphaba slipped out of the embrace and Glinda followed suit.

Her expression went from pure joy, to a mixture of worry and confusion. "What is it, Elphie?" She asked taking one of Elphaba's hands in hers.

A deep sigh expanded in Elphaba's fragile lungs. "...As you now know...I didn't die. I escaped. Fiyero did too... When I told you we'd never see his face again, I wasn't lying. He was the Scarecrow Glinda... It was the only way I could save him. I've felt horrible for cursing him to that type of life, but he assured me he was fine with how he was." Her eyes began to water up at all of the bittersweet memories. "I wanted to tell you we were okay, but he said it was too risky. We decided we had to leave. We went to the other world. It was hard. People there had a harder time accepting us then they did here. I wasn't planning on coming back, mainly because, I didn't want to hurt you. If me coming back is hurting you, I'm so sorry. I came back...because...I need you. Fiyero died trying to help me. Some damn punk lit him on fire...And now he's gone." Her voice cracked unexpectedly. "...Glinda...Can you forgive me for lying?"

Glinda's expression was hard for Elphaba to read. She wasn't quite sure what Glinda thought. "Elphie...Of corse I forgive you." Another hug. This one was even tighter then the last one. "...I can't believe you had to go through that...They must've been horrible to you." Glinda cooed, smoothing Elphaba's hair out of her face.

"It doesn't mater. That's in the past." Elphaba sighed. "I can't stay here, Glinda. And I can't go back there."

A touch of pain colored Glinda's face. "You can't leave me again...Elphie...I'm doing all of this for you. I've made everything just how you think it should be. I-"

Elphaba cut her off. "You made things the way they should be. Not how I think they should be." She corrected.

Glinda nodded. "But still...It could be even better if you help me!"

"You're on the right track. You'll be fine without me." Elphaba assured her, adverting her gaze from Glinda's longing eyes

"No I wont! Please stay! For me!" Glinda pouted, moving so she remained in Elphaba's view.

She couldn't tell her she was dying. That was very clear. If she did, Glinda would be heartbroken. She'd already done enough damage. "Fine." She said softly.

"OH YAY!" Glinda hopped off he bed and jumped up in the air.

"One problem." Elphaba cut the festivities short. "Everyone here thinks I'm dead and when they find out I'm not, their going to hate me just as much as they did before. They tried to kill me Glinda. Nothing will stop them from succeeding this time."

A huge smile pulled Glinda's lips into a half moon shape. "Oh...I have a plan." She grinned.


	2. The girl I'll never be

"Glinda, this is never going to work." Elphaba moaned, remembering the shocking similarities to the first time she said almost that exact sentence. It'd been a few days since Elphaba returned to Oz. Glinda had wanted to do this much sooner, but she'd given Elphaba some room. Elphaba was still grieving. Quite violently at times. She didn't let Glinda see, but she was positive Glinda had noticed. It would be hard not too. She'd lock herself in the bathroom and scream his name until she herself couldn't even make out the words locked behind the sobs. The grieving never really stopped, it never would. Still, there were times when Elphaba was able to gain her composure and let Glinda distract her. In those times, they did allot of catching up. They both cried at times. Over lost moments. Memories they could've shared. And most of all, the man they both wished was still alive and with them. Glinda had also returned the Grimerie and the green bottle. Elphaba had found it one night outside the bathroom door. According to Glinda, the servants had taken notice to the howling coming from the bathroom. Glinda said she'd make sure they didn't learn the truth. Elphaba didn't doubt her friends power over them, but she was curious as to what lie she was feeding them. It seemed like the whole world had gone black for a moment. Maybe it had. The last thing Elphaba remembered was telling Glinda her plan wouldn't work. After that, her thoughts pulled her so far away, it felt like she was waking up from a dream. When the world suddenly came back in focus, Glinda was standing in front of her, her face was etched with worry and alarm. "...What?" Elphaba rasped, finding it unexpectedly hard to speak. It was getting bad again. Her grief had been s severe that she almost forgot the constant pain that rushed through her.

"Elphie..You...You're eyes closed, you slipped out of the chair and started shaking horribly...I...I was so scared." Glinda almost began to sobbed, but Elphaba could see her fighting for control. "Are you alright?" She asked suddenly. It was obvious that she'd forgotten to ask that, then suddenly remembered. That happened quite frequently. Surprisingly, her mouth couldn't keep up with her head.

"I'm fine." Elphaba lied, suddenly understanding where she was and what'd happened. Forcing herself up, Elphaba felt two hands land on her shoulders, guiding her up. They were delicate and gentle, but still had some weight to them. Unlike the burlap, hay-stuffed, hands she'd been expecting to feel. Fiyero was gone. Elphaba had to convince herself that on a regular basis. Normally it lead to tears. This time she made certain it wouldn't. Though Elphaba had no faith in Glinda's plan, she decided to play along with it for now. It'd prove as a good distraction for both of them. Glinda wouldn't think anything of Elphaba's episode, and Elphaba wouldn't mourn. It was the best thing Elphaba could thing of. "So...Let's get this over with." Halfheartedly, Elphaba smiled, feeling her dry lips crack with the effort.

As Elphaba had expected, the small woman sprang up into the air. When she leapt like that, Glinda almost matched Elphaba in height. "Oh yay!" She squealed. "I was almost done before. I just need to put the finishing touches on, then we'll be done!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, though she was very glad her efforts were not in vein. "Correction. Then you're done. I still have to go through allot more." She mumbled, certain Glinda heard.

Still bouncing joyfully around the room, Glinda ignored Elphaba's complaint. Elphaba could see it in her eyes. She was fighting not to believe that. It seemed best to let the thought sink in and see if Glinda changed her mind about this, which she would not. "Come with me! I have something perfect for you to wear." Glinda pulled out a pink sheet of silk. "You don't get to see till I'm done."

A low pitched growl rippled through Elphaba's now tight lips. Glinda had been torturing her all day. She called it beautification. Elphaba called it hell. She wasn't allowed to look in any mirrors, but her hair and skin both felt so strange. It felt like her hair had been lifted at least a foot into the air. And her skin felt like it'd been slathered in paint that wouldn't dry. Elphaba felt the two small hands return halfway up each of her arms. Glinda gave a light nudge, and Elphaba took the hint and stumbled forward. "Your pretty small to be this strong." Elphaba mumbled feeling Glinda still pushing, wanting her to go even faster. A giggle erupted from behind her, but that was all the response she got. Elphaba couldn't think of a reason for Glinda to be rendered speechless. Maybe she was worried about this whole charade. Elphaba didn't care if it worked or not. She doubted it would and as usual, she tried not to get her hopes up. Anything good that happened in her life was a fluke. There was nothing more to it. The pushing stopped, so Elphaba stopped too. She felt Glinda's hands leave. Then she felt her dress wavering slightly. Slowly, the cool air passed over her green skin. The dress rose higher and higher.

"Arms up." Glinda demanded cheerfully.

Elphaba obliged. What else could she do? With lifted arms, it felt as though the room suddenly had a breeze. Small goose bumps rose up on her green skin as the fabric left her completely. Luckily, Glinda left Elphaba's under garments where they were. Another, more puffy, uncomfortable dress was pulled over her head.

"You may put them down." Glinda said, a smile on her lips obvious in the tone of her voice.

When Elphaba put her arms down, the girth of the dress was too great for her arms to rest flatly against her sides. A quiet grumble passed through her lips as she began to get a mental image of how this dress looked. She wondered what Glinda would say to pass her off as safe. Glinda seemed to have allot of power over the people, but they probably wouldn't believe her as blindly as they had the wizard. Elphaba hoped that they wouldn't retaliate against Glinda when this went wrong. She was certain it would.

"Now you can look." The blind fold was whisked away, letting the light overwhelm Elphaba's unadjusted eyes. "The mirrors over here." Glinda smirked, dragging Elphaba a few feet in another direction.

"Where are we?" Elphaba mumbled. There were clothes and shoes everywhere. One pink dress caught her eye. Glinda had kept it after all these years... Getting over the brief sentimental shock, Elphaba tried to look ahead for the mirror Glinda spoke of.

They turned quickly down a large isle of shoes just as Glinda answered. "My closet." Of corse it was. Only Glinda would have the need to a closet this good. "Theres the mirror." She motioned to the only patch of light pink wall, that did not have clothes covering it.

When Elphaba looked in the mirror her eyes grew wide. "Oh Glinda...I-I'm amazed."


End file.
